Ice Age (franchise)
For other uses, see Ice Age (disambiguation). Ice Age is a popular computer animated movie franchise, started by Carlos Saldanha and Chris Wedge of the comedy-drama genre. The first film in the franchise was released on March 15, 2002. Set in the ice age time period, it follows the adventures of fictional mammals consisting Manfred (a woolly mammoth), Sid (a sloth), Diego (a saber-tooth cat), Ellie (Manny's wife), Crash and Eddie (possums), Peaches (Manny and Ellie's daughter), and Scrat (a saber-tooth squirrel) among other characters. All movies and shorts have been produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The movies typically has received PG ratings for things such as for peril, rude humor, and mild language, with the first and fourth movies having more peril and less rude humor than the other installments of the series. The franchise has met financial success, having grossed nearly $3.2 billion worldwide in their theater runs. This makes it the 15th highest-grossing franchise of all time, and the second highest-grossing animated franchise worldwide (behind only the Shrek franchise). Plot Summary ''Ice Age'' (2002) In the ice age period, three animals (Manny the mammoth (Ray Romano), Sid the sloth (John Leguizamo), and Diego the saber-toothed cat (Denis Leary) go into an adventure to return a baby to a human tribe that has left for their campsite; however, Diego had been sent secretly by Soto (Goran Višnjić), the sabers' pack leader, to bring the baby and mammoth to a place known as the Half Peak so they can ambush and kill them. ''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) Global warming affects the environment and an immense amount of water threatens to flood the valley our heroes are currently living at. They have to go to the other side of the valley, where there presumably is a giant tree that can act as a boat to save them. Meanwhile, Manny (Ray Romano) is teased about being the last mammoth, but he finds Ellie (Queen Latifah), a female woolly mammoth, who thinks that she's a possum (as she lives with her possum "brothers" Crash and Eddie (Josh Peck and Seann William Scott after being seperated from her herd and raised by their mother). ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) Manny (Ray Romano) and Ellie (Queen Latifah) are waiting their first baby while Diego (Denis Leary) wonders if he's becoming too soft lately and decides to leave the herd. Sid (John Leguizamo) grows jealous of Manny and Ellie and adopts three apparently abandoned eggs that hatch into T-Rex baby dinosaurs (Carlos Saldanha). That is until the next day, when a female T-Rex takes the babies and Sid and the herd follow them, getting into an underground world where dinosaurs lived secretly for millions of years. Meanwhile, they meet a one-eyed weasel named Buck (Simon Pegg), who's been living underground for some time and helps them on their way. ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) Sid (John Leguizamo) is reunited with his biological family briefly. Manny (Ray Romano), Sid, Diego (Denis Leary) and Granny (Wanda Sykes) get separated from the herd and encounter pirates. After escaping once by destroying Gutt's (Peter Dinklage) ship and rescuing Shira (Jennifer Lopez) who was left for dead by the pirates, the group continues to make their way home. They eventually encounter the pirates again but with the help from the the local Hyrax population and Shira, they steal Gutt's new ship and get away. Gutt quickly crafts another from the iceberg and calls his Narwhals to propel his third ship. After an intense battle, the pirates are defeated and the herd is reunited. ''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) Set after the events of Continental Drift, Scrat's (Chris Wedge) epic never-ending pursuit of his elusive acorn lands him inside a U.F.O and catapults him outside of Planet Earth, where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic meteors and a life-threatening asteroid that will transform, change and send every mammal (including dinosaurs) into extinction. To save themselves from this unthinkable peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and embark on a new adventurous quest, along with their old friend, Buck, to stop the asteroid while traveling to exotic new landscapes and encountering a host of colorful new characters including the bipolar Shangri Llama, a family of Dakotaraptors, and the beautiful sloth, Brooke, who Sid falls in love with after his unexpected breakup with his former girlfriend, Francine. Scrat The movies have a subplot, where an animal named Scrat makes many comical attempts to bury his acorn, which he loves a whole bunch (probably even more than anything else in the world). Scrat's misfortunes include getting chased by an enormous glacier, being struck by lightning, trying to thaw out his acorn by a fire too long so that it accidentally took the form of a kernel of popcorn, and finally, getting frozen in an ice cube, along with his much sought after nut 20,000 years into the future. Cast and Characters Various Information Basic Info Box office statistics Short films There have been several released short feature films, in which Scrat has been the main character, with the exception of the third, which focuses on Sid), and the holiday specials that focus on all of the main characters. * Gone Nutty (2002) * No Time For Nuts (2006) * Surviving Sid (2008) * Scrat's Continental Crack-up (2010) * Scrat's Continental Crack-up: Part 2 (2011) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) * Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe (2015) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) External links * Official website References Category:Films